


Cam

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: sEXOctober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Betaed, Camboy Kim Jongin | Kai, Camboy Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Drabble, Flash Fic, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Sex Work, Sex Worker Kim Jongin | Kai, Sex Worker Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Stripping, sEXOctober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Minseok and Jongin work together to put on a show for their viewersDay 2 Prompts:Frottage|Stripping|Aphrodisiacs|Chasity Devices
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: sEXOctober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Cam

**Author's Note:**

> just something short today as i'm using this as an excuse to mess around with some prompts/tropes i haven't explored too much before !

Minseok grins as he watches the tips roll in. Jongin leans forward on Minseok’s bed, slowly unzipping his leather lingerie top, flexing his pectorals and abs so the body glitter shimmers over them. A larger tip comes in, 6000 coins, promising a good $600, easy. Minseok watches his ranking go up a few spots, finally overtaking that XTM and coming tantalisingly close to taking over the Bacon and Egg duo. 

He leans back, reading the comments as they start coming through.

_Fuck him_

_You 2 should def get together_

_Cannot wait for this show_

He stands up, moving to the bed and laying down, watching Jongin. He leans closer to the camera, slowly sliding the fabric down his shoulders and over his arms. He kneels, easing his latex pants down, letting his skin glow in the lighting Minseok prepared specially to make Jongin seem even more otherworldly. He listens to the constant chimes of tips coming in, his room getting more and more rowdy for the strip tease Jongin is putting on. 

Minseok leans forward, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist and letting his hands drift upwards, grazing over Jongin’s pecs. The tips start coming in more frequently and Minseok hears the chime of him going up another rank. This was definitely a good idea - he’ll need to collaborate on Jongin’s channel too later on. 

“Calm down now boys, getting a little in the moment aren’t we?”

Minseok leans over Jongin’s shoulder to read the comments; Jongin turns around, letting his hands push MInseok’s shirt off. Minseok lays down, letting Jongin straddle him. They groan, their erections grinding together. 

The chiming starts happening more and more and Minseok arches upwards, pressing against Jongin as hard as he dares. He grinds his hips in time with Jongin’s; they pause, shifting so the camera can see their erections growing, so the viewers can see the way Jongin’s head falls back, mouth open at the friction. Minseok turns his head, letting the camera get a view of how he struggles to keep his eyes open, lost in the moment of lust starting to curl through his body. 

There’s a shut down noise and the both jump, looking over at the computer. 

Jongin bursts into laughter and collapses on the bed, stretching out. “You can auto time your streams to shut down?”

“Yeah, and then I schedule my computer to shut down at the same time. They'll come crawling back for more and more every time, thinking that the next one will be the time they get to see some action rather than just a tease.”

They burst into laughter and Jongin lays down, covering his face. “Man, you’re too good at grinding like that, you’re going to have to teach me to use my hips better.”

“Me? Teach the dance student using porn to get his way through college how to use his hips?”

Jongin scoffs and hits Minseok with a pillow, smirking. “Wanna get down to our thongs and thigh highs on my stream next week and then leave them hanging with an auto shut down?”

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
